


The art on your skin

by Quagswagging



Series: Gift Fic Monday [13]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Falling In Love, Friendship, M/M, New OTP, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: George loses a bet and needs to get a tattoo.Good thing his tattoo artist is hot as fuck.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/George Russell
Series: Gift Fic Monday [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730953
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	The art on your skin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [simplyverstappen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/gifts), [greeny1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeny1710/gifts).



> Look I've been intrigued with this pairing ever since the first fic of them was posted, they are just amazing together and deserve many more fics imo! I just have a weakness for Lewis with younger boyfriends what can I say🙃
> 
> It was really only fair to gift this fic to Mone and Kai cos without them this pairing wouldn't even exist, and that would be a SHAME! Highly suggest you also read the George/Lewis fics they posted (pr just any fic in general by them jsjs) you 100% wont regret it!🥺🥺💛
> 
> Anyways, had a blast writing this! Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: never got a tattoo, pls excuse the mistakes 🥺

George should really never bet with his friends again.

Look, his friends are great, and George loves them, but they are also manipulative little shits that would do anything to cheat on bets like these.

George liked to think he was a smart guy, but then again, if he had been as smart as he made himself out to be he wouldn’t have agreed to getting a tattoo when he lost a bet.

Especially not a bet where he had stupidly said that there was no way Lando would get Charles to kiss him.

Charles would kiss anyone, George should have known that even with Lando’s shyness and awkwardness, the younger boy would have no problem succeeding. 

George had even been there when Lando had kissed Charles (damn Max’s stupid game nights) and it had been clear the kiss had been more than just Lando trying to prove George long.

In fact, George and the others had barely escaped before things had gotten PG18.

George had hoped the others would be so surprised by what was going on between Lando and Charles that they would forget about the tattoo.

And they would have.

Had Max not been dating Daniel Fucking Ricciardo.

It had been Daniel who had asked George about the tattoo two weeks after Lando and Charles had kissed. George had been very close to strangling the Aussie that, but strangling Dan meant unleashing the wrath of Max Verstappen, and George wasn’t ready to die yet. 

And so his stupid friends had started about the tattoo again, and George knew it was better to just give in and get a small tattoo on a place that wouldn’t be too noticeable. Really getting marked for life was better than having to spend one more hour of Lando showing him pictures of butt tattoos.

There was only so much a guy could take.

That’s why George found himself standing in front of the tattoo parlour Daniel had told him about, about to go for a meeting with the artist who had done most of Dan’s thigh tattoos. He was nervous as hell, but he would never show that.

And if anyone asked, he totally did not strut into the tattoo parlour to nervously announce he was coming for a ‘skin picture’.

Then again, no one had to know his heart almost fell out of his chest when he saw the guy leaned against the reception desk. A pair of dark brown eyes met George after his awkward outburst. the gorgeous man giving him an amused smile.

“Well, you’re just in the right place for a ‘skin picture’. Do you have an appointment, love?” the guy asked, carding his fingers through his messy curls. His hair was shaved short at the sides and George found himself wanting to reach out to find out how it would feel against his fingers.

“Y-yeah. My name is George Russel? My friend Daniel called.” he muttered. The man hummed.

“Ah yes, I remember. Come on in, sit.” he said, waving at the table in the corner. 

“I’m Lewis.” the gorgeous man introduced himself as he sat down opposite George, whose leg was jerking nervously. 

“So darling, do you have any ideas on what you want to get?” Lewis asked. George, who had been staring at the tattoos on Lewis’s neck and chest (it was unfair how gorgeous the man was), blinked and cleared his throat.

“I ehh… Just something quick and easy. As small as possible.” he muttered vaguely. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

“You’re going to have to be a bit more elaborate.” the man chuckled. George swallowed thickly.

“I didn’t really think this through yet.” he admitted. Lewis hummed.

“Do you want a tattoo?” he asked. George nodded.

“Yeah. I’ve always wanted one, I just never quite figured out what.” he said with a shrug. “Sorry for wasting your time, I will go now.” he added, Lewis reached out to place a hand over George.

“No, wait!” Lewis soothed. “We can figure it out together, if you want? I have some time for you now anyways.” he smiled. George sat back down and nodded.

“O-okay.” 

George spent the next hour or so looking over Lewis’s shoulder as the older guy sketched some ideas out with easy, practised strokes of his pencil. 

Lewis drew anything George asked him to, from Jack Russell dogs to birds to flowers. And while George loved all the drawings, he wasn’t sure he wanted them on his body.

“There is one more thing I can try.” Lewis hummed after a while, when George had just resigned to the fact that his friends would make fun of him forever. George raised an eyebrow, but silently nodded as Lewis got out some coloured pencils. 

Lewis’s brow furrowed in concentration as he sketched something out, smudging the pencil lines with his fingers as he went on.

"There." Lewis muttered after about 10 minutes, turning the paper towards George. The man had drawn a purple flower, and even if George did not know why, he found himself loving it.

"It's an iris. They show hope and courage." Lewis explained. "And they are really pretty, like you." He added with a wink. George blushed, taking the drawing into his own hands.

"I love it." He sighed happily. Lewis grinned widely.

"Good." He nodded. "I have some time to put it on you tomorrow, if that's okay?" He added, getting up and the next customer wandered in. George nodded, smiling a bit nervously as he shook Lewis's hand.

"I can't wait."

~~~

Of course Alex just had to be looking over his phone as George put a reminder for the appointment in his phone.

Of course the Thai had to go tell the others about it.

And of course they all insisted on accompanying George.

George really had to find new friends.

Walking into the parlour, George winched at how loud his friends were being behind him. Lewis was talking to one of the other artists at the reception desk, both of them turning in surprise. 

"Kimi!" Lando suddenly squealed, practically skipping over to hug the second man, a rather stoic looking blonde with piercing blue eyes, tightly. The man let out a deep sigh, but then gently patted Lando's head.

"Hello squirt." The man said gruffly. Lando turned towards the others.

"Kimi used to be my babysitter!" He said excitedly, still hoovering close to Kimi, who was frowning as Lewis grinned smugly.

"Babysitter Kimi? How cute." Lewis purred teasingly. Kimi flipped his colleague off before wandering away. Lewis thoughtfully looked at the haphazard group behind George, nodding as he recognized Dan.

"As much as I like this family reunion, you all need to leave while I tattoo George." The tattoo artist said sternly. Charles pouted, fluttering his long lashes.

"Can we still see the stencil?" He asked. Lewis rolled his eyes.

"Fine." He agreed. "But the moment I start you all need to go." He added firmly. 

George had never seen his friends nod in agreement so innocently. 

"Take off your pants love." Lewis said as he brought George over to one of the stations. George blushed and did as he was asked, ignoring his friend's cat calls. 

Lewis placed the stencil of the tattoo over George's hip bone, rubbing it on before peeling the paper away.

"Is that okay for you?" Lewis asked, letting George look at himself in the mirror. 

"It's perfect." George smiled, touching the outline lightly, before turning to let his friends see it too. 

After getting their approval, Lewis shoeed the group away, letting George lay down on the table. 

George felt a bit awkward, just wearing a shirt that was pushed up and his tight boxers, especially when Lewis leaned in close to examine the lines. 

"No need to be nervous." Lewis smiled, squeezing George's wrist as he brought out the tattoo gun. "I'll talk you through it, it helps." He promised.

And Lewis was right. While the needle hurt like a bitch, Lewis's voice was soft and comforting, and George liked his stories about his dogs. 

What he had expected to be torture was not so bad with Lewis close, and much sooner than expected, Lewis was done.

"There you go." Lewis smiled, wiping at George's hip one last time. 

"Come look at yourself in the mirror." Lewis said as George looked down on his hip with a smile. Lewis helped George sit up ("Easy! Don't get lightheaded now!"), keeping a hand on his shoulder as they walked to the mirror. George smiled when he saw the flower curled over his hip.

"I love it." He sighed happily. Lewis smiled, still standing behind George and George found he liked the image of them together. 

"Thank you." George said, turning and hugging Lewis carefully, before tensing as he realised he was still partially undressed. 

"You're very welcome, darling." Lewis said, smiling tenderly as he pulled away. George could barely tear his eyes away from Lewis's kind blue ones.

"I eh… better go and show the others." George said, moving away. Lewis nodded.

"Let me wrap it up for you, and then you're free to go." He smiled.

George had never been more reluctant to leave a shop in his life.

~~~~

The next time George saw Lewis was over 2 months later. He was at the beach with Max, Dan and a few others to watch the sunset, when he saw a familiar figure walking near the shore line with a dog at his side.

"Go show him your flower." Daniel said brightly. George glared at the Aussie and quickly jogged towards the Brit. He would never admit it to the other guys, but George had not stopped thinking about Lewis since he got the tattoo. 

The Brit was knelt down in the sand, patting the bulldog happily snorting up at him, when George approached him.

"Hey…" he said awkwardly. Lewis looked up, smiling when he spotted George.

"Hi George." He hummed, straightening up. Lewis was shirtless and George momentarily lost his train of thoughts as he trailed his eyes over the man's torso. 

"How is the tattoo?" Lewis asked. George blinked before turning, pushing his swimming trunks down slightly to show the small flower. Lewis hummed, surprising George by reaching out to brush his fingers over the soft skin.

"Looks good. It healed nicely so far." He nodded. George let out a shuddering breath, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

"Yeah." He muttered awkwardly. Lewis gave him a curious look.

"I live nearby, why don't you come with me for a drink?" He asked. George let out a soft squeak.

"I'd like that." He breathed. Lewis smiled, wrapping an arm around George's waist before looking down at the dog sitting next to his feet.

"Come on, Roscoe. Lead the way." He chuckled. 

George even forgot his friends were standing a few metres away from them. They'd forgive him, he was sure of it.

~~~~

"Morning, beautiful." Lewis muttered in George's ear, pulling the younger man close against his chest. George hummed, stretching out his comfortably sore body before bringing his finger up to Lewis's chest, tracing the tattoos he had tried to learn by heart the night before. Lewis pressed a kiss to George's forehead, urging him to tilt his head up.

"Morning." George purred happily, letting Lewis press a kiss to his lips. Lewis pressed his hand to the flower on George's hip, which was now surrounded by gentle blue hickeys.

"You had to mark me some more, mhm?" George teased. Lewis hummed.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to stop doing so." He chuckled. George rolled onto Lewis, straddling Lewis's hips and folding his long legs under himself. Lewis placed his hands on George's hips, one over the lily tattoo. 

"The hickeys are temporary though…" George chuckled. Lewis grinned.

"I can always give you new ones. You know where I live."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr; bwoahtastic


End file.
